Joy Ride
by Pale Winter
Summary: Inuyasha always carried her when they were in a rush. Somehow, this ride was a little...off. Inu/Kag


_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. _

_Info: Random hentai plot bunny wreaked havoc in the wee hours of the morning. This takes place 4 years in (Kagome is 19), assuming that their journey is still going strong and that the jewel has not been completed._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*_

'_Fuck.'_

Inuyasha gritted his teeth together as he took another leap. His mind was swirling and it took everything he had to concentrate on getting one foot in front of the other. The wind swept his unruly silver tresses behind him, tickling the object of his current consternation. He had no idea what had gotten into Kagome that day, but it was about to fucking kill him.

Kagome bit down harshly on her lip, desperately trying to stay silent. Embarrassment burned her cheeks a bright cherry red. She hadn't meant to get into this state. She certainly hadn't planned it. But her imagination had run wild, fuelled with the images she caught on the late night movie from her trip home.

It had been two nights ago, when all hell broke loose. Exhausted, she had simply sprawled out on the couch, flipping through the ridiculous number of channels on the tv. Everyone else in the house was asleep, but she was waiting for Inuyasha to come through the well. He had made a point of never spending the night apart in the past few months for some odd reason. Kagome chalked it up to his overly obsessive behaviour when it came to her safety. Really, what could possibly attack her in the age of metal cars and plasma tvs?

12:03am. That's when she saw it. It wasn't on an explicit channel, or anything of the sort. Rather, it was on the same channel her grandfather watched his daily news program. But there it was, unmuted and uncensored for her bulging eyes to see. The couple on the screen were coupling quite aggressively, and in her opinion, in an extremely graphic way. Kagome knew she should have changed the channel, turned off the tv, just done something to stop those images from invading her innocent mind. But it was like a train wreck, she knew she shouldn't stare but she just couldn't look away. And so, the unsuspecting miko from the future watched.

Kagome's cheeks flushed as the woman mewled and arched, her breasts bouncing in the most erotic fashion. Beads of sweat ran down her chest and her very muscular lover lapped away. Perhaps if the on-screen male had not reminded her so much of her very real off-screen male she would have changed the channel. But his powerful thighs, bunched for every vivid thrust, reminded her of a certain inu-hanyou's equally alluring physique. Kagome swallowed and pressed her palms against her flaming cheeks. Would Inuyasha growl the way the very enthralled male was currently doing? Would she beg the way his ample bosomed co-star did? Her stomach clenched in a very peculiar way.

Suddenly, Kagome heard the soft thump upstairs, signalling the arrival of her fiercely short tempered protector. Kagome squealed a frantic _'eep'_ and fumbled with the remote. She managed to change the channel a split second before Inuyasha landed on the bottom step.

'_What the fuck?...'_

Inuyasha was hit with a sudden wave of dizziness as the most alluring scent hit him full on. The living room was permeated with Kagome's arousal. The way she jerked toward him with bright, guilty eyes, and a visibly erratic pulse didn't help him any. Mentally shaking himself, Inuyasha pulled his expression into the familiar annoyed what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at stare. He tried his best to hide the fact that it felt like his stomach had just dropped ten feet, and that his mind was conjuring up very racy, and very inappropriate images. With a tight voice he asked,

"What are you doing up so late wench?"

Kagome's wide eyes darted to the tv before a bright, nervous smile erupted.

"I-Inuyasha. I was," she faltered, "j-just watching some tv. You know, the moving picture box thing?" she finished with a suspicious and glaringly fake giggle.

"Okay…" his eyes narrowed.

"But since you're here we can go to bed!" Kagome's face fell before she sputtered, "Y-you know, separately! Not together, I didn't mean together! You k-know! Like how we usually do. You'll be near the window, I'll be on the bed, and-"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you so nervous?" _'and horny?'_

Inuyasha didn't think it was possible but her glossy eyes widened even more. He saw her suck in a breath for another one of those wildly fast ramblings she was susceptible to under stress and cut her off.

"Come on wench, you need to go to bed. We're leaving early tomorrow." Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously and gripped her wrist. He didn't expect her face to explode in color and for another tantalizing wave of pure, unadulterated lust to hit him. With a barely contained snarl and awkward manoeuvring of his garments Inuyasha dragged Kagome to her room and promptly leapt outside to the branches of Goshinboku.

Both stayed awake in silence all night.

Inuyasha had jumped back through the window the next morning, only to be assailed by the drugging scent of her arousal. He stumbled before barking at Kagome to get her ass out of bed and to meet him in the feudal era in under an hour. Kagome hid half her face in the covered, nodding frantically, and shoved him out of her room.

For the next two days Kagome wouldn't look at him. And when he managed to catch her eye, she erupted in a fierce blush and her scent would shift to one that made his head swim, and other parts of him far less fluid. _'What the fuck has gotten into that crazy wench?'_ She avoided any unnecessary contact, opting to walk with Sango and Miroku and give up the luxury of his piggy back rides.

Everything was strange, but at least manageable up until an hour ago. The strange group of comrades commented on the sudden distance between their resident star-crossed lovers, but after a rather violent thumping on Miroku's part, chose to remain silent. The ever approaching new moon of the night spurred the group to hasten their travels to reach Kaede's village before nightfall. Without a word, Inuyasha swept Kagome onto his back and pushed off into the air.

Kagome had kept her distance as best she could. She clamped her thighs on his hips to hold herself as far away from his body as possible. Her hands gripped his shoulders, foregoing her natural tendency to drape herself across his back and wind her arms around his neck. She was rigid, and that annoyed her hanyou carrier. Had he known the consequences of his actions he would have let her be. But with an annoyed growl, Inuyasha had pulled her knees forward and pressed her tightly against his back. Kagome gasped the second she made contact, and that signalled the descent into hell.

For the next hour Inuyasha cursed himself. Kagome's arousal was fanning off her in waves, her discomfort clearly highlighted in her posture. Clamped tightly against his back, every movement drew a poorly suppressed whine from her throat. The images flashed before her. Somehow over the last couple days, the short, dark haired male in the movie morphed to a long and silver haired hanyou. The woman the said hanyou was happily pleasuring grew a little thinner, her eyes got a little bigger, and somehow she kind of resembled herself.

Kagome fought for as long as she could. But eventually the strain on her muscles wore her down, and she relaxed into Inuyasha's hold. With every leap she felt his spine rub against her in the most mind numbing way. Kagome resisted, she really did. There were a hundred million reasons for her to calm herself. But feeling trumped logic at some point and she felt herself wrap her legs tighter around him, and press more firmly against his back. Embarrassment forgotten, Kagome moaned lowly into Inuyasha's neck, thrusting her hips to his every leap. She could feel the wetness soaking her panties, and the tingle of a building orgasm.

The veins pulsed violently on Inuyasha's temple. He had no fucking idea what had gotten into Kagome but he felt compelled to help her reach that blissful peak her body was so desperately craving. His long, gliding leaps changed to short bursts off the ground. Kagome bit onto the flesh of his neck and released a breathy sigh, so loud he quickly looked behind him to make sure their companions didn't suspect a thing.

Delicious friction caressed her core as Inuyasha changed the tempo of his jumps. Kagome knew this would be a disaster in the making, but couldn't find the energy to care. Subtly, she began to rub herself more vigorously against Inuyasha's back. She could feel how tense he was beneath her, and how erratic his heartbeat was against her palm. In her lust filled haze, Kagome slipped her hand through the opening of his kosode and massaged the taut flesh available. The warmth of his body heat, and the sudden hiss from Inuyasha pushed Kagome off the edge.

With a sharp gasp Kagome clung to Inuyasha as her orgasm rippled through. She pressed her forehead against his neck and bit the collar of his shirt to stay silent. Waves of pure electric euphoria washed through her core and spread to the tips of toes.

"I-Inu…yasha…" her moan made him snarl ferally as he held onto whatever self control he had left.

He slowed his pace for a minute before resuming the quick, short bursts. Kagome tensed and pressed herself against him painfully tight as she came again. Sweat rolled down the side of his face as he hollered,

"Oi! We'll meet you back at the village!" Confused faces atop Kirara looked at one another.

"But Inuyasha-" Sango began to call back.

"Just go to the fucking village!" Inuyasha berated himself internally for the near whining quality of his voice. With incredible speed he veered to the right, off course, and away from their companions.

"I don't know what the **fuck **has gotten into you Kagome, but I'm so fucking hard I can barely stand straight."

Reality began to dawn on Kagome. Her cheeks flamed bright red as a million _'no no no no no!'_ s ran through her mind. What had she been thinking?! Why had she- Wait. What did Inuyasha just say?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

I'll wrap it up with a second chapter, full of lemony goodness. I realize they're acting a little OOC but let's just say hormones are really kicking their ass, lol. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
